


sweet dreams

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A/B/O, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinda, M/M, Omega Gabriel, Oral Sex, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: The alarm clock that sits on the table beside his bed says that it’s 0437, and Gabriel jerks awake out of a restless sleep to find himself suddenly, unbearably hot.





	sweet dreams

The alarm clock that sits on the table beside his bed says that it’s 0437, and Gabriel jerks awake out of a restless sleep to find himself suddenly, unbearably hot.

When he kicks the blankets off and casts a glance down at himself, at the curves of his body illuminated in the pale glow from the clock, he finds his skin covered in a light sheen of sweat and his short, fat dick chubbed up between his thighs, all but throbbing with a pounding ache to be touched--and as he sits up, now very much awake, he comes to the realization that he hasn’t been this unabashedly horny since the first week after he found a big, strong Alpha to sink teeth into his neck and mark him as owned.

And luckily for him--Gabriel sends a hungry glance to his right, just to make sure--that same big, strong Alpha is currently stretched out asleep right beside him.

“Jack,” Gabriel breathes, feeling a warm trickle of slick start to leak from him; like even his pussy is drooling for that good Alpha dick. He shifts his body enough to turn and face his sleeping mate, casting an appreciative, appraising look at him--at the muscles of Jack’s arms, his toned belly dusted with a smattering of short golden hair and his handsome face relaxed in sleep--and lets his fingertips run over the plane of Jack’s lower abdomen, across every firm ridge and rise of strong muscle, chasing the trail of hair down the vee of Jack’s sturdy hips.

Jack squirms slightly in his sleep, a breathy noise akin to a sigh leaving him. Taking that as his cue, Gabriel gets up on his knees.

“You’re gonna help me out, Jackie,” he whispers, more to himself than the Alpha, as his questing fingers finally reach their goal: the warm, heavy girth of Jack’s cock, thick around as Gabriel’s wrist and lying soft halfway down his inner thigh. Gabriel grabs it and leans in to press a kiss to the warm, spongy tip, grinning when he hears another keen-like noise leaving the man beneath him. 

“You should wake up…” Gabriel shifts around until he’s straddling Jack’s chest, knees on either side of Jack’s pecs and doubled over to nuzzle at the warm length of his cock. It puts his ass right in front of Jack’s sleeping face, and the first puff of a warm half-snore against the sensitive skin around his hole has a shiver racing down Gabriel’s spine. “...but if you’re not going to...then you can help me in a different way, for now...”

He spreads his thighs a little wider and lowers his hips, almost sitting on Jack’s face; the position makes each of Jack’s exhales wash over the sensitive skin around Gabriel’s hole, and has Gabriel whining as he leans forward to trail a line of soft kisses up the stirring length of Jack’s cock.

“Fuck,” he breathes, rubbing his ass a little against Jack’s face, trying to coax him into just a touch more stimulation; and his response comes when there’s a sleepy inhale behind him, then strong, calloused hands pawing blindly at his hips.

“...Gabe…?”

“Morning, sunshine,” Gabriel says, before he leans down to cram the tip of Jack’s cock past his lips--and Jack gasps in reply, his hips snapping forward with a startled jerk that forces another inch of his shaft into Gabriel’s mouth. 

“Fuck! Gabe,” Jack moans, his voice muffled by the firm omega ass still squarely planted in his face. “Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?”

“Was letting you sleep,” Gabriel mutters, before rocking his hips back more, settling his ass on the warm gap of Jack’s mouth. He gives the half-hard shaft in his hands a teasing little squeeze, then trails his tongue up the side of it to plant a suckling little kiss at the tip. “But now that you’re awake, do your part, Morrison.”

“Of course…” And Jack’s purr gets lost in the globes of Gabriel’s ass, swallowed up by his peach-pink hole that his tongue is currently ravaging. Gabriel’s moan is a good enough substitute however, and Jack leans in a little more, using his thumbs to spread the pert cheeks apart so he can better suckle and tongue at Gabriel’s entrance, gathering all the slick he can in his mouth to savour the flavour of his mate. 

“You’re insatiable,” Jack whispers, when he’s pulled away from his omega’s ass long enough to snag a quick breath; and Gabriel’s little hmph of self-satisfaction buzzes deliciously around the shaft of Jack’s cock, and as he settles his hand in Gabriel’s curls he finds himself wondering how often this could replace his alarm clock.


End file.
